Retour aux sources
by ayjee
Summary: Dure fin de journée pour Integra : certains problèmes réclament sa présence en Transylvanie, cependant qu'Alucard semble de moins en moins obéissant...


**Disclaimer : **Hellsing © Kouta Hirano et Young King Comics. ****

-

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Le soleil n'avait pas encore disparu, et découpait à travers la fenêtre de vastes zones d'un rouge orangé dans la pièce sombre. Les ombres, très longues et violettes, donnaient à cette fin de journée une atmosphère irréelle, onirique. Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing se laissa aller dans son grand fauteuil, estimant le moment bien choisi pour prendre quelques instants de repos. La jeune femme balaya d'un geste alangui les feuilles qui jonchaient son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une boîte de cigares. Son petit plaisir personnel...

Au travers de la fumée qui ne tarda pas à s'élever, elle contempla le portrait de son père, accroché sur le mur opposé. Elle aimait les soirées où, fière du travail accompli et de son contrôle sur les choses, elle pouvait sans honte soutenir le regard énigmatique. Ce soir, cependant, une nouvelle apprise dans la journée l'empêchait de se relaxer totalement. Une petite contrariété qui n'était sans doute rien , tels étaient les termes de la lettre. Qu'importe, il lui faudrait se déplacer personnellement, et elle resterait éloignée de Londres au moins deux jours, voire peut-être trois - du temps de perdu, sans aucun doute. Mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de courir le moindre risque à ce sujet.

Elle était préoccupée, et ne ressentit qu'un agacement minime lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la présence d'Alucard dans la pièce. Il y avait longtemps que les signes qui accompagnaient ses théâtrales arrivées - ombres plus denses, température qui baissait de quelques degrés, rire sépulcral - ne la faisaient plus sursauter ; c'était une marque de faiblesse qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre si elle voulait conserver le peu d'autorité qu'elle avait sur lui. Sans l'avoir vu ou entendu, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, simplement consciente de sa présence dans la grande pièce. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il garde le silence pour la pousser à parler, ou encore qu'il ouvre le débat avec une pique quelconque, comme à son habitude, mais il se contenta de dire :  
-Vous avez reçu une lettre, aujourd'hui.  
Le ton était grinçant, comme toujours, mais elle cru percevoir dans sa voix un réel intérêt.  
-On ne peut rien te cacher, Alucard.  
-Que raconte l'intendant de notre château des Carpates ?  
Recrachant une longue bouffée de fumée, Integra le dévisagea. Qu'il lise dans ses pensées était déjà suffisamment déplaisant, mais voilà qu'en plus il se permettait des formulations d'un goût douteux. Elle plissa les yeux.  
-L'intendant du château de la famille Hellsing n'a rien à te faire savoir directement, et si tel était le cas, je t'en avertirais. Y a-t-il autre chose que tu souhaites me demander ?  
-Oui, quand comptez-vous partir ?  
-Partir ?

Le vampire s'était approché tandis qu'ils parlaient ; Integra distinguait nettement, sous la masse de cheveux noirs, ses yeux rouges et, plus bas ses crocs, pareils à ceux d'un loup. Elle songea qu'il ne serait pas malvenu d'éprouver quelque répulsion devant une créature aussi monstrueuse, mais elle ne parvint qu'à ressentir de la fierté de le tenir en son pouvoir.  
Comme il ne répondait pas, elle reprit :  
-Pourquoi partirai-je ? J'ai énormément de travail ici, que je ne puis laisser en suspens, notamment avec l'arrivée des nouvelles troupes...  
-Vous partirez... - il s'interrompit, et fixa le plafond quelques instants - parce qu'il est inconcevable pour vous d'envoyer un roturier prendre soin de ce qui vous appartient, votre château, vos gens.  
-C'est possible. Je ne vois pas en quoi tu es concerné.  
Alucard eut un sourire presque amical, amusé par sa résistance.  
-Parce que vous voulez me garder à votre disposition, en cas de besoin, et pour vous assurer que je vous reste loyal. Et ce, que vous soyez ici, à Londres, ou là-bas en Transylvannie.  
Integra écrasa son cigare dans le cendrier placé devant elle, puis riva son regard à celui du vampire.  
-Oh, vraiment ?  
-Vraiment. - Il croisa les bras et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, sans la quitter des yeux - Et je crois que vous savez très bien pourquoi ce déplacement est différent de ceux que vous ou moi avons déjà effectués séparément.

_Ordure._  
-Très bien, où veux-tu en venir, Alucard ?  
-Mais... nulle part. Je voulais seulement m'assurer que vous ne commettriez pas l'erreur de me laisser ici, ou tout du moins d'essayer.  
Elle écarquilla les yeux sous la menace à peine déguisée, serra les poings.  
-Je suis étonnée que tu tiennes à ce point à revoir cet endroit. Tous les vampires font-ils du théâtre de leur défaite un lieu de pèlerinage ? Il me reste beaucoup à apprendre sur vous...  
Il y eut un bref silence, puis Alucard éclata de rire - assez doucement d'abord, puis à gorge déployée. Devant l'impassibilité d'Integra, il murmura avec une expression rêveuse :  
-Beaucoup à apprendre, en effet. C'est vrai, je suis mort en Transylvanie, d'une certaine façon, mais je n'oublie pas que ces terres m'ont vu survivre plus de quatre siècles.

Son imposante main gantée se posa avec fracas sur le bureau, et il se pencha vers Integra, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme resta immobile, traversée cependant par des émotions violentes - la peur, la répulsion, mais aussi un soupçon de curiosité devant le tour que prenait leur joute verbale.  
-Je crois que ce voyage nous sera extrêmement bénéfique, Maître - cependant, j'aimerais vous donner un petit conseil. Si par malheur le contrat qui nous lie venait à se rompre, il est possible que je sois moins accommodant sur... un certain point.  
Les yeux d'Integra s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la colère et de la surprise - jamais, en dix ans, il ne s'était permis de faire allusion à une possible rupture de leur lien de sang. Alucard souriait de toutes ses dents, apparemment ravi de la fureur qu'il déclenchait.  
-Aussi, je vous le demande encore une fois, pendant que vous avez encore votre libre arbitre : voulez-vous que je boive votre sang ?  
Ce faisant, il se pencha encore un peu, humant l'air autour d'elle, reniflant comme un chien. Integra se raidit encore, et prononça d'une voix très basse, rendue sourde par la rage :  
-Dehors.  
Il respira bruyamment une dernière fois, puis se redressa et disparut dans un éclat de rire.

**-**

Note : Changement de style par rapport à mes deux fanfics humoristiques ! J'ai écrit ce premier chapitre pour lancer une 'fanfic interactive' avec les membres de mon forum. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ; n'hésitez pas à poster une review et à me préciser ce qui peut être amélioré !


End file.
